


The Garden

by Serendipity00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth, Gen, Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem post s7 about the Galra occupation.





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I never mention anything Voltron specific but this poem is supposed to be more on the allegorical side

Flowers beaten down by the angry sun

That brought a deadly drought  
Some were uprooted  
Others unfortunately have wilted  
  
But the rest live on  
Waiting for the day  
To get a chance  
To be rejuvenated  
  
With the long awaited promise  
Of rain crashing to the ground  
From high above  
Allies from the sky  
  
Raindrops come  
To lend them strength  
Giving them aid  
To withstand this long hard battle  
  
And with all their efforts  
Sky and land  
The angry sun was no longer able

To scorch this garden


End file.
